The City of Lost Feelings
by tiger-lily-1130
Summary: A/U. Jack and his band of misfits try their best to get by in a cut-throat city that considers them criminals. Elsa is one of the governors daughters, and finds herself in a bad situation only to have to rely on the city's most-wanted. (JELSA) Rated M for language and some 'interesting' situations.
1. Chapter 1: The Guardians

Where I come from, food is a hot commodity. It's something that you stare at in the window of a shop, something you check the trash for, hoping the carelessness of someone would keep you alive for just one more day. I've seen people fight for food, the blood on their knuckles a crimson symbol of victory.

Where I come from, cold is an under exaggeration. Bodies line the alleys at night, huddled around trash cans, their fire casting an eerie glow on the gaunt faces surrounding them. People aren't _cold_ here, they are freezing.

Where I come from, almost everyone is an enemy, waiting for the opportune moment to steal the shirt right off of your back.

Where do I come from?

_Poveri Perso, _which in some dialect of Italian, literally means 'poor' and 'lost'.

Who am I?

I'm Jack. I am poor. I am lost.

I don't have a real last name. I'm sure I did at one point. Doesn't everyone? My birth mother told me for years that 'some sorry prick' just didn't care he had a son. I think it bothered her more that she was stuck with me...that bitch.

I know what you're thinking. I'm cold, callous. Wouldn't you be? Maybe it's best to explain some things about me.

I was born on the coldest day of the year in this dead town, in a small one bedroom apartment on the West Side, to a woman who preferred a man in between her legs than a son in her arms. I hated her from the moment I could form a thought. She wasn't a mother, she was a whore.

I think I must have raised myself, I don't know, I've tried to block most of it out. There's a few things your mind can't ever erase though, like the smell of molding floorboards, rotting beneath my feet. Or the feel of roaches in my bed when I slept. I didn't eat a lot, just whatever I could find that wasn't _completely_ covered in green fuzz.

Don't pity me though, I hate pity.

Some people call me Frost. I don't feel remorse. I don't feel pain. I don't feel, and I don't want to.

* * *

I don't remember when I became so skilled at evading people, but as my feet carried me through another back alley, I assumed that it might just be a natural gift. I didn't wear shoes, and my feet were killing me, but I knew if I stopped I would be considered a thief, and would be thrown in some grimy jail cell downtown.

We had two rules. Don't get caught. Don't let them follow. I never got caught, and I never let them follow. It was a joke to even think I _could_ get caught, and a business owner knew that when I walked through the door, I wasn't walking out empty handed.

_Running out_, I reminded myself.

It seemed all I did lately was run, and my feet were the calloused proof. I probably could have found shoes by now, but they weren't exactly at the top of my list of priorities, when every day was a struggle for food and water. I was more than content to have to sit with a bucket of water each night, soaking my feet until they became numb from the pain.

"Get back here! I'll find you! I'll fucking find you!", were the yells I heard behind me. He would never find me, and he was stupid enough to leave his shop empty-handed for the time he chased me. I was the one who was always chased, I was the one who was fast.

The door was close, close enough for me to feel a sense of relief that I could soon rest.

I finally reached the building I was looking for, and after being sure I wasn't followed I looked at the door, that graffiti covered door, recessed in the wall of a brick building. I knocked six times. Why? Because people don't ever knock six times. Even the police, they don't knock six times. It's always 'BANG BANG BANG'.

The door opened for me slowly, and I saw a bright set of teeth glowing from the shadows. Toothiana. In I went into my home - our home - my band of misfits and I.

I think Tooth must have been beautiful once. Her faded multicolored hair must have been vibrant once, her smile real. Now, it was just her eyes that gave us hope. Purple in color, and bright in spirit. Apparently she 'suffered' from something called 'Alexandria's Genesis', and apparently she had a hell of a time finding the right makeup for it.

"What'd you get?!", she exclaimed, and I couldn't help but wonder _how_ she was always in such a good mood. Sometimes I thought she could make me smile, and then I remembered what she left to go do each night, and how no one should have to show their skin to make an extra buck.

I opened up my blue jacket, assorted fruit dropping to the floor and rolling out, followed by a loaf of cheese covered bread.

"I couldn't really grab much," I mumbled wishing I had a bigger jacket, watching as she bent over, picking up each treasured piece of food. "I'm sure Mund was able to pick up more. The idiot chased me almost all of the way here." I dropped onto my recliner. The suede against my skin felt heavenly, and it made me completely able to ignore the smell of must.

As if on cue, a knock on the door came six times. Tooth, anxious as ever - the poor girl - jumped to let one of ours in. I turned my head to see who it was, but was momentarily distracted by the tattooed wings peaking from the top of Tooth's top. Being lonely was an awful curse.

I watched as Mund walked in, and I knew to turn my head because for at _least_ two minutes, him and Tooth would be swapping spit. Was I jealous? Of course I was, and it had nothing to do with Mund, or Tooth.

Mund was a strange fellow, and I can't say we actually _liked_ each other. Cared about each other's well being? Sure. Stay in the same room alone with each other for more than five minutes? Hell...no. He was from New Zealand, or something like that, a tough looking guy with black slicked back hair, slate grey eyes, and a shit load of tattoos. I'm pretty sure the only time I've ever seen him _not_ look like he was about to knock the shit out of someone, was when he was looking at Tooth. I bet it was good for her though, to feel cared about.

I heard the drop of food again, and knew it was safe to look around.

"Jack, you look like shit.", Mund said to me in his deep accent.

I rolled my eyes. He always said I looked like shit, and he was probably right. I wasn't _ugly_, but I sure as hell didn't look great. My hair was almost white, always had been since the day I sprouted some apparently, but from the tanned tinge in some areas, you could tell that it wasn't clean. It didn't help my case that I was so pale. The sun barely ever come out in Poveri Perso, and when it did, it was almost too blinding.

Tooth and Mund weren't the only two in my crew. There was Nick North, who unlike the rest of us, actually had a reputable job. He was an older man, and had practically took me in when he saw me hiding in a blanket near a stoop, on his way home from the factory. I liked him, you could even say I loved him like a father. He was nurturing, and he looked it with his grey beard, and kindhearted face. You would have never known by the way his smile touched his eyes that his wife had been murdered ten years ago.

Like most of the people in this hell hole though, he never made _enough_ money, and just covered the rent and electricity for this place.

Then, there was the Sandman. I don't know where he got that name, because his ID card says Albert. Must have been a street name given to him, and it was a street name that got him thrown in jail. I'm not even sure for what exactly, but it probably had _something_ to do with the drugs he was selling people.

Yeah, we weren't exactly the kind of people you'd take home to meet the parents, but we were family, and that was something...right?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE (From now on, I will just write A/N): **

**Well, hello there. This is my first fanfic on this wonderful website, and I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. Yes, I understand it's not happy. And yes, I understand this is _not_ how we've generally viewed our 'guardians.' However, fanfiction is about doing your own thing with a story featuring characters from something else, and I've had this idea for quite some time. (Yes, there will be some Elsa here soon.)**

**I would love some reviews, and I will gladly answer any questions! Updates will be as often as I am able. **


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews so far! I'm glad you are enjoying it. :) Just an FYI, though this story is mostly Jack's POV, there will be some parts that are third person POV, to describe what is happening with Elsa. I get a little confused when first person switches between two people. So, when we see writing in third person, note that is what is going on in the world of Elsa. :D ****Too confusing?! BALRHSKFKJ! How about this? I'll even write Elsa so you know. :D ****  
**

* * *

A few years ago, I saw her standing on a platform with her mother, and sister. Her father stood in front of them, saying something about...I don't know, change I think. (I wasn't really paying attention.) She was graceful, poised, the exact opposite of everything I had ever known. And _wow_ was she beautiful, with almost white blonde hair, and _big_ blue eyes.

She didn't see me. No one ever sees me. .

* * *

"FROST!", a voice awakened me from a strange dream I was having. I was flying around, making snow with my hands. I love dreaming. I just hated waking up.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep in the recliner. I was stiff, and my feet were killing me. Taking a moment to examine them, bloodied and cut, I noted that I'd probably have to get a pair of shoes soon.

I turned to the voice and saw Mund staring at me. Tooth wasn't there, so I assumed she was off working her shift. As I had said before, Mund and I didn't quite get along. I'm not even sure how he became part of our little 'group' honestly. Might have had something to do with his exceptional ability to steal, and coerce people.

"What?!", I yelled back. He just pointed to our small TV, the kind that you really have to squint to look at. Me? I didn't actually like watching it. We only had about ten channels, and most were news. Did I really need to be reminded of the shit storm we are in?

At this moment though, the words 'BREAKING NEWS' ran along the bottom of the television in red and white. A small brown haired lady stood outside in front of what looked like the Governors home.

Oh yes, our lovely town had a Governor, who didn't do anything except for sit in his fancy estate up on the hill and twiddle his thumbs.

"If you are just tuning in, I am standing in front of Governor Snow's estate, where the police were phoned at around 8:30 PM.", said the woman on the TV. Shit. I've been asleep for what, six hours? "Elsa Snow, one of the two Governors daughter, has officially been reported missing. She was last seen in the courtyard, the Governor states. If there is any sight of her, please contact the police immediately with her whereabouts."

The Governors daughter, eh? She wouldn't last a day in this town, that I was sure of.

"Missing...", Mund mumbled. I raised a brow questioningly. "Think of the kind of money that bloke would give to the people who found his sweet little girl." I could almost see his mind working, like a clock, the gears turning in his head. Mund was smart, I'd give him that, but he only used his knowledge for his benefit.

I could only laugh, a short loud one, rolling my eyes. "I'm not sure how the Governor would feel when a crew of known criminals show up at his door with his daughter."

Mund almost growled at me. I swear, he was more like a raging animal than a human sometimes. "Then we find her, kidnap her, and hold her for ransom."

How did this guy think of this shit? Sure, we weren't innocent by any means in this city, but it's never been beyond stealing and beating the crap out of a few people for a stack of cash. Well... there were also the drugs that Tooth attempted to sell nightly, now that Sandman (Albert, heh.) was behind bars.

"You're ridiculous Mund." I shook my head at him, and stood, wincing at the pain in my feet against the Burberry rug. "I'm going for a walk."

I walked to the door, grabbing a knife from the table beside my recliner. In this town, you could never be too careful.

* * *

**_Elsa_**

This wasn't something she was used to, and as she walked through the dirty streets of the city, she knew that this was a mistake. Why was it so imperative that she leave? All she remembered was the sight of a young man being introduced to her as a 'suitor', and she couldn't breathe. Sitting at dinner with her family was already enough, dealing with these people who didn't care about the world outside.

Elsa cared. She tried to understand what was going on out there. Her father's pristine estate, with it's green grass, and flowing waterfall into a pool was almost an eyesore to her when she looked at what it overlooked.

Was it just her, or was this place just always a shade darker than the rest of the world? Fear began to set in as she walked, and the thought that she should have at least changed her clothes couldn't help but roll through her mind. She looked too out of place.

Her floor length teal dress brushed against the cobblestone beneath her feet, silver heals clicking and occasionally getting stuck in the rivets and holes. Her white blonde hair lay over her shoulder in a fishtail braid, strands escaping here and there from their confinement.

Was someone watching her? She turned her head to look over her shoulder, her diamond earrings swaying and pulling at her lobes. This wasn't good.

Why did she do this? Where would she go?

"Well, _hellooooo thereee_.", a voice said from her right side, coming from an alley to lead in between two tall brick buildings. A man emerged, and her fear amplified. A pale man, with eyes that almost seemed black, walked towards her, a small bit of wind ruffling his black greasy hair. "Now, what is a beautiful lady like you, doing in an ugly place like this?" His voice was like silk, slipping off of his tongue.

Elsa's mouth opened to let out a small squeak. "I-I'm going for a walk. It's a beautiful night for it." She pulled herself together (at least, she tried.), and stood a little taller. "Is there something I can help you with sir?"

"A walk..." He chuckled, taking another step.

_Just a few feet away..._ Elsa thought.

"You must not be from around here. It's not _safe_ to go for walks at this time of night." Another step towards her, and he was able to reach out a pale hand to touch her cheek, to which she pulled away immediately.

"Do NOT touch me.", she yelled, immediately regretting her efforts to care for this place. No, at this moment it was right back at the pristine estate, with the green grass, and flowing waterfall pool that she craved.

It didn't stop him. His fingertips drifted to her neck, and onto her bare shoulder. "I can almost smell the fear on you... and my oh my, it smells _lovely_." He leaned in, and now to scared to move, she could only hear him take a whiff of the air around her.

Her eyes began to well up, tears threatening to spill.

"HEY PITCH!", the mans head immediately turned and her's slowly followed to see a pale barefooted man, with white hair, standing with a knife in his hand.

* * *

_**Jack**_

I watched the whole thing, and no one saw me. Maybe it was my smaller stature that made it easy for me to hide? Needless to say, I watched her walk around aimlessly, looking for somewhere to go, and I knew it was her: the missing Governors daughter. And all I could think, was _damn. _Shortly after that, I had a flitting thought that she was probably NOT in the right neighborhood with those clothes.

Then I saw him come out from the shadows, like he normally did. Pitch. I didn't know what his real name was, but everyone just called him Pitch. A man who's only goal in life was scaring people into giving him money, and _ahem..._ other things. Looked like he found his next victim, and I was not about to let him get his hands on this one.

"HEY PITCH!", I had yelled, and while he looked at me right away, she looked too afraid to. Probably sounded like I said bitch. Who's name is Pitch anyways...

"Frost... Aren't you normally in bed by now? Tucked all away with the rest of your _friends_.", Pitch said to me, not taking his hands off of her. I don't know why, but it started to piss me off.

I rolled my eyes, perhaps with more exaggeration than it should have been. Just a touch dramatic, I could be. "You're touching my lady, and I don't appreciate it." I walked towards them, knife in hand, ready to use it. I had stabbed people before. Once you get over the fact that someone was bleeding in front of you, it wasn't that big of a deal.

She looked at me confused, and I widened my eyes slightly. One of those, _just go with it_, looks.

"Oh, thank God you're here!", she said. Wow, I liked her voice. Sexy, smooth. Beautiful. "I've been waiting for you!" Girl was a good actor, had to give it to her.

Pitch looked between the both of us, and scoffed. "Him? Really? Sweetheart...you are too much of a beautiful treasure to be running around with a ball of dirty snow like that."

She obviously didn't care what the Man of Shadows (he probably had that made into a name tag by the way.) had to say, because she was suddenly taking the few steps towards me.

"I can't believe you got-", well, in my defense, I did TRY to speak, but suddenly she had crushed her lips against mine. Yea, this girl deserved a fucking award.

I can't say I didn't return the kiss. Had to get this guy off of our backs, didn't I? But maybe, just _maybe_, I could have been a little stronger to resist. But no, instead, with knife in one hand, I took the other and I had touched her face, stroking it with my thumb, and soon after putting that same hand on the back of her head, pulling her into me. She didn't seem to mind.

She even parted those soft lips ever so slightly, allowing my tongue to snake in and lightly stroke hers. Then she stopped. Just like that she stopped, and I was left wanting-no, not wanting, _NEEDING_ more.

Putting my own needs aside, I turned to Pitch, who seemed disappointed that his prey had already been snapped up.

"Fine Frost, but you better keep an eye on her. Next time I won't be so nice...", and he vanished into the shadows, just as he had come.

We both watched the alley in which he left for a few moments, before I looked at her, and wow, did I LOOK at her. Living in a mansion with servants certainly did good for the body.

"Heh, so... why don't you come with me?", I muttered, and surprisingly, when I began to walk, she followed.

It didn't take long to get her back to the graffiti covered door. Was I embarrassed of where I was taking her? Of course not. It was home, my home, and it was _my_ mansion. I knocked six times, noting her quizzical look.

The door opened and Mund looked between the two of us before a wide grin, bigger than any I had ever seen him give, appeared on his face.

"You little shit, you DID IT. Can't believe you had it in you!", he said, excitement dripping from his voice.

Gotta say, I was pretty confused. "Did what?"

"You found her! With that ransom money, we're going to be RICH!"

She turned so quickly to face me, I was pretty sure I got whiplash. "WHAT?!"

Shit.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't forget to review this chapter :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Wanted

**_Elsa_**

"Stupid! GOD I'm stupid!", Elsa said to herself as she stormed out of his little place onto the cobblestone street. Never in her life would she judge based on a persons living conditions, but it seemed like right now she was getting close to just assuming everyone in this city was completely and utterly awful.

And she had kissed him. She had kissed him, and she had enjoyed it. Of course, she had kissed boys before, but they were just that...boys. Little boys who thrived on their parents money, hoping to win her affection. No, this, this was different. This was real.

She crossed her arms over her bust, trying to conceal any skin that may have been bare. She felt extremely exposed, standing in the middle of the road, hoping to find her way. How would she make it out of this place?

If that Pitch guy came back...She shuddered at the thought, not quite able to forget the feeling of his fingers on her skin.

"Wait just a minute!" She heard him yell, the sound of his bare feet on the ground almost inaudible. "Miss Snow..." He stopped just inches in front of her. His bright white hair was distracting, and she couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. "That guy is a fucking idiot...I don't even know what he's talking about. Stupid joke.."

He was babbling, and she couldn't help but notice how nervous he looked. She was quite sure that it _wasn't_ a joke. She looked around quickly, as if waiting for shapes to emerge from the shadows.

"You can't stay out here tonight. Just come back to my place for one night.", he pleaded with her, holding his hands together in front of him.

Elsa examined him for a moment. There was something about him that she couldn't place. His wide blue eyes drew her in and made her melancholy, as if they had seen too much in such a short time. His clothes weren't disgusting, but they certainly weren't clean, looking tattered and as if they had seen better days. And he was pale, as most people were on this side of the city, due to lack of sun. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on it. _  
_

"I don't even know your name..", she mumbled at this pale boy. "I'm quite sure _Frost _isn't a name."

She watched his face transform from a vulnerable frown, to a cocky grin. "No, it isn't. My name is Jack. Only my closest friends call me Frost." He held out a hand, fingers extending to shake her own, to which she ignored.

"Mm. That man was your friend back there? I'd say I question your choice of friends." She turned away from him, walking back to where he had came from. "One night Jack."

* * *

_**Jack**_

Mund had gotten my death stare before I ran out and followed her, pleading with her to stay. Why did I want her to stay so bad? I craved company. Company other than the few people I had been dealing with on a daily basis. Plus, i'm a man, and a man wakes up when after so long a woman kisses him. We can't help it.

I knew she didn't want to come back to my place, but she must have known that death would be better than what could await these streets. Yes, they looked empty, but we all knew where everyone was hiding. I, myself, didn't feel comfortable sometimes out here at night.

I let her follow me back to the door, my door, and knocked six times. Yes, it became annoying after a while, having to knock each time. But we made sure someone was _always_ there, _alway_s ready to let us in.

Mund opened the door again, and for once in his life, he had the decency to not have that smart ass look on his face. I glared at him, and he stared confused back.

"Well, alright then... g'day Sheila, my name is Edmund, but you can call me Mund." He held out a tattooed hand, and winked at her. Did this guy have to hit on every woman he saw? Sure, he had the accent, but what else? A felony, that's what.

I watched her look at his hand, no disgust on her face like I would've thought. No, she just looked wary at the man who said we were holding her for ransom. I would've too. She must have decided it was okay, because she grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"Elsa", she said to him, "Elsa Snow." I guess I would've thought she would've said her last name proudly, but she said it like it was a leech, attached to her and sucking out her blood. She sounded disgusted.

Mund's teeth showed a little more as he grinned at her. "Oh, I know who you are." He continued with her hand in his, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Okay, I think that's enough hand holding for now." I walked in between them, forcing them to separate hands. I wanted to feel her hand in my own.

So I grabbed it, and I led her down a small hallway. We didn't have pictures, they were too personal. It's not like I had a childhood, and we generally only kept keepsakes there that didn't leave a trace of us. We would all leave, and no one would know it was ever us there. I stepped into my room, my small room, the smallest of them all. I didn't need a lot of space. I kept things simple, a full sized bed, one that had been left here by previous tenants, and a dresser that I had found out back. Both were cleaned up pretty nice, adding some life to an otherwise dull blue room. It wasn't much, but it was mine.

"So," I clapped my hands together rubbing them, "Let's get to it."

"Excuse me?!" The shock on her face was priceless. I hadn't had much company lately that weren't my cohabitants, so hey, why not have a little fun with her? "I don't know what kind of girl you think-"

I held up a hand, interrupting her. "You're right. You're the kind of girl who kisses a random stranger holding a weapon on the road. I could have gutted you." I stepped towards her, my eyes flicking to the shimmering on her ears. Diamonds, about a carat and a half each from what I was able to see. Full months rent right there.

I had her stumped. She fumbled over words and then held her chin up all haughty and proud. "I'll have you know i'm a very good judge of character! And you..." She looked like she was deflating. How adorable. "You didn't seem that bad."

"Hm...not _that_ bad, eh?" Call me brave, but I placed my hand on her cheek and leaned into her. I did this for two reasons. One, I wanted to see how she would react. And two, I needed to get a closer look at those rocks on her ears.

She reacted how I thought she would, the same way women used to when I did this same exact thing. They would sigh, and close their eyes halfway, while I trailed my fingers from their cheek to their neck.

"Beautiful," I would sigh into their ear, and they would always assume I was talking about them. Though in this case I might have been. Then I would breathe across their cheek, and press my lips lightly at their jawline. My fingers would always slide around their ear, and they would never notice in the midst of this that one of their earrings were gone.

"You're wrong...", I whispered, "You're not _that _great of a judge of character." And I drew away quickly, grinning at her flushed cheeks. I held up to show her in one hand her dangled earring that was just hanging from her left lobe.

She gasped, grabbing her ear. "Give that back!"

I scoffed at her, shaking my head.

"Consider it your ransom, and a way to keep you safe for the night. Because he wasn't really joking." And with that, I walked out of my room and right back over to Mund, watching his eyes light up at the diamond in my hand.

* * *

**_Elsa_**

Elsa was reeling, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. Her fingers still touched her ear lobe, then moved to where his lips had trailed along her jawline.

_Just great._ She thought, _I'm rooming with a thief._.

Then he had said Mund wasn't joking. Joking about what, the ransom? She gasped slightly, and fell onto his bed putting her head in her hands. Why didn't she just stay home? Yes, she would've had to deal with stupid stuck up men, not even knowing how to change a tire and living on their daddy's money. She would have had to deal with her fathers ignorance to everything around him. But she also would have been safe.

Her ears picked up on the sound of commotion in the other room, and assumed it must have to do with her earring. Wanting to avoid that, she laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. It was cracked in too many places to count, a water spot in the right bottom corner. His mattress wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't horrid. People were living like this, with nothing in their rooms, and she had her own personal tailor, waiting to create outfits for her.

Something was wrong with this city. She had never visited, but now seeing it in person put everything into perspective. People were starving, willing to steal, and harm only to get a bite to eat. They were willing to take your earring right in front of you for money.

She sat up, grabbing her other earring from her ear. She examined it, wondering exactly how much it had cost, how much food it would pay for.

The commotion was getting louder, and moments later the door swung open hitting the wall. A man stood there, looking like on most days he would have been approachable. His arms were heavily tattooed, but that was the toughest part about him. His gray hair was longer, flowing into his beard that came down to mid chest. Thick black eyebrows almost hid the twinkling eyes beneath.

"HEY!", yelled Jack from behind this man. "North! What the hell?!"

"Why you come here?!", this man North yelled at her ignoring Jack. She jumped at the tone of his voice, noting his Russian accent. "You should _not_ be here!"

"I-I..." Elsa stuttered looking from the peaking face of Jack, to the raised eyebrows of Mund, and a small face that kept jumping up and down behind him.

Jack squeezed his way into the room, standing protectively in front of Elsa. "Pitch was treating her like she was going to be his next snack, she had to get away. She.. I got her away North. What the fuck is the issue?! It's one night!"

"What is issue Jack? WHAT IS ISSUE?!" Elsa flinched at the volume of his voice. "The entire town is looking for this woman, and if they find her here... what else are they going to find? HM?" North waited, "All of YOU. And why is that an issue Jack?"

"Come on-", Jack began looking uncomfortably from Elsa to North.

"Because you are all WANTED CRIMINALS!"

While Elsa's eyes widened, Jack face-palmed himself.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. :D Please review. Yes, I am able to update a lot. I love to write, and have a lot of free time on my hands. **

**For everyone who has already reviewed, thank thank thank you! **

**For my followers, and people who have my story as a favorite, I feel so honored! **


	4. Chapter 4: Locked Away

Elsa had been sitting in my room by herself for almost two hours, but what were we supposed to do? I had tried to knock a few times, and was told (very nicely in fact), to go away.

We - North, Mund, Tooth and I - all sat in our living space, around our miniature television. The sound was off, a running picture of the news still going across the screen. We couldn't actually afford nicer television channels. No one in this town could really even afford to eat, let alone watch good television.

And that's why we did it all, I had explained to her. That's why we were 'wanted', because we were trying to turn things around, and that most likely messed up the governors plans.

Some people around this town called us 'The Guardians', because we helped them. In fact, in the beginning, we helped them _a lot_. Then, when people began to find out who we were, we were forced to pull it back a little.

We weren't bad, we just broke the law. But is it breaking the law if it's not for your own benefit, but to help others? Yeah, I know. It sounds like some Robin Hood shit.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

She sat quietly on the bed while Jack began to explain his predicament. She had suspected something was out of the ordinary. Him knocking on the door of his own home six times, having no personal belongings, no photographs. What type of person didn't even have photographs?

"We haven't done anything really bad Elsa, but the problem is your father doesn't realize what he's doing to us. You all sit there in your big house, and we starve here, waiting for help.", he began with. "We had to take matters into our own hands."

He began this elaborate story of the first time he had robbed a store.

"In the beginning, it was only food. I was on my own, not really knowing what to do, so I would take as much as I could, and run. I was never caught stealing food. When I left, I would eat what I needed, and I would pass out the rest to the kids sleeping in the alleys."

It didn't sound bad to her, stealing food. What else would you do when you knew that it would be your last day if you didn't get a bite to eat? She was disgusted with herself, and with her father, knowing that they were eating salmon, lobster, and the finest of caviar.

"Why were you on the streets?" she inquired, looking down at her fingers, something to distract her from looking at him.

He paused, long enough to get her to peak up at him. "I had a bad childhood. No father, and my mother who would have rather sold her body than raise a kid." He shrugged, like there was nothing about the situation that bothered him, though his eyes said otherwise. "So, when I was about 14 or so, I left. I figured, I could probably raise myself up better than her."

"Is she...alive?"

"Who knows. I haven't bothered to find out. Now, do you want me to get back to my story?"

"Yes please."

"Stealing food wasn't enough, and I have to say I was getting a little cocky. I figured it would be easier if I had cash, I could walk to the suburbs, actually go _into_ a grocery store without them thinking I would take something, and just buy the food. So I started stealing things like jewelry." Jack grinned at her, his eyes shifting to her bare ears.

"Yes, I realize that you're very skilled at that.", mumbled Elsa, blushing at the memory of his lips on her jawline, his whispers in her ear.

He chuckled. "This town has two classes, the very rich, and the very poor. When the very rich aren't able to see what they have, or when merchandise gets taken, your father doesn't get his tax, which we learned makes the big daddy mad."

She, of course, knew this. Unlike her sister Anna, she paid attention to her fathers meetings and had heard of thieves trying to 'break their society'.

"Well, what about the rest of them?", she said, motioning with her head to the closed door.

"Tooth, she hasn't done much of anything, except for rob unsuspecting men of their wallets when they're too busy drooling on h her. No, she's only a _real_ criminal by association. The 'known' girlfriend of Mund." Jack rolled his eyes, as if the whole idea was completely ridiculous.

"And him?"

"He..", Jack paused, scratching the back of his neck as if uncomfortable. "Do you remember when the Chief of police that was trying to get cops to police this area, resigned?"

Elsa's brow furrowed, confused where he was going with this. "Yes..."

"Well, the cops weren't doing shit here. If anything, they were making things worse, taking advantage of people. So, Mund accosted him on his way home, said a few choice words after he had found some interesting pictures of him and a few women around here, and told him to get them out. A few punches and kicks I guess were too much for him, because he resigned."

She just stared at him with wide eyes for a few moments, and took a steadying breath. She stood, grabbing Jack by the arms and pushing him from the room. The only reason she was probably even able to move him, was that he was in shock at what she was trying to attempt. Alone, she slammed the door shut, moved his dresser in front of it, and sat against the drawers.

"Elsa... what have you gotten yourself into?", she asked herself, not the first time that night.

* * *

_**Jack**_

I watched with interest as Tooth and Mund whispered into each others ears, Tooth occasionally blushing. There had been a time when I thought I was interested in her, but Mund immediately snatched her up. It was fine, she tamed him, he made her feel like more than a piece of meat.

I heard an occasional huff from North, who sat with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, something that _always_ had to be in the apartment. He watched the news, grunting, and shaking his head occasionally. He didn't even need the sound to be frustrated. I stood, walking to the television, and turning it off. No need to frustrate the old man more.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, raising one bushy brow.

"C'mon North, we don't need to watch the news...", I said to him. This whole situation was just uncomfortable. We didn't need her face on the television, reminding us what we already knew.

I was about to get back into my recliner, and kick my feet up when I heard my door creak open.

Elsa stood there, and wow did she look tired. That beautiful gown she wore was wrinkled, her hair a mess. She still looked great.

We all stood up, except North who sat there staring at her from behind his pair of spectacles, sipping on his cocoa.

"I would like to please stay the night, and I will leave in the morning..", she began. North opened his mouth to speak, and in return I watched her hold up her finger. Perfectly manicured I might add. "I will not speak of where you people are to anyone. This may come as a surprise to you, but I feel just as strongly about my father as you all do."

It was no surprise. She talked about the man like she was one of us, spit her last name out like it was a poison. I smiled at her, and I guess it probably looked goofy, because Mund looked at me and laughed. Then again, he generally looked at me and laughed.

She began to walk towards us, and while I thought she was probably coming at me, I was disappointed when I realized that she was, in fact, walking towards Tooth.

Tooth, probably the quietest she had ever been, looked at her with wide eyes. We all realized the amount of leverage she had against us, but I just didn't care.

Elsa grabbed Tooth's hand, and emptied something into it. Opening her palm, I watched as Tooth gasped, looking from the dangled earring in her hand, to Elsa, and back again.

"You deserve these more than I do. I think they'd look beautiful on you.", whispered Elsa to her, and without another word turned to step back into my room.

I followed her.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter update this time guys, but the next chapters going to be preetttttyyyyyy large. I also wanted to give a back story as to why they were criminals. Of course, Jack would be Robin Hood and Mund, Little John. :D Thank you for the reviews, and the follows! **


	5. Chapter 5: Let it Go (WARNING)

**A/N: SMUT ALERT! This chapter is for my smut lovers! :D Won't be too bad, but fair warning! If you don't like it, then next chapter will still make sense and flow with the storyline. **

* * *

I threw a blue t-shirt her way, one I hadn't worn in quite some time. "Here", I said. "It's clean, don't worry." I don't know why I felt like I had to say that, probably because it wasn't exactly a _clean_ apartment.

We stood in my room, after North had agreed on her staying one night. I can't say I wasn't excited, because I was. My one chance to make an impression on this person that wasn't part of my crowd, that I didn't see everyday.

"Thank you", Elsa mumbled, turning her back to him. She looked over her shoulder, her blonde braid hanging down her back. "Can you help me?" She put a hand behind herself, motioning to the zipper.

"Yes! Ahem...sure." Pretty sure my voice squeaked. _Smooth Jack_. Hoping she wouldn't notice, I came up behind her. She pulled her ponytail over her shoulder, and looked ahead at the wall.

As delicately as I could, I grabbed hold of the zipper, the track running from the top of the gown to just above her shapely behind. Her bare shoulders were beautiful, the skin the fairest I'd ever seen aside from mine. Pulling the zipper down, I took a step closer to her. Take advantage of an opportunity, I was always told.

"Any guys ever tell you how beautiful you are?", I whispered leaning down to place my lips on her shoulder. I felt her shiver, heard her sigh. My hand lifted from the zipper, and went onto her shoulder, drifting across her snow-like skin. I kissed her shoulder once more and took a step back, not wanting to crowd her.

Without even acknowledging my actions, or my question, she let her dress fall and _wow_ I couldn't help but admire her. Such a flawless creature, no blemish on her skin. My own skin had more scars than I could count, and here she stood in front of me, a perfect angel from her head, to her black silk covered derriere.

I watched as she slipped my t-shirt over her head, not quite long enough to cover her behind. She pulled the covers of my bed up, and I couldn't help but hope they didn't smell or something. Being nervous wasn't exactly something I was used to, but this girl made me feel like I was tripping on my own toes.

It was strange, because I wasn't used to feeling.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

Elsa crawled into his bed, not minding the smell of must. It smelt like a man to her, and that was comforting when she felt so afraid. She watched him, smiling slightly at his discomfort.

"So...", she said clearing her throat. "Are you joining me?" She lifted the blankets up a bit, knowing her lower half and legs were exposed, and she didn't care.

For too long, her father had tried to turn her into this prim proper princess, and though she played the part well, she was constantly screaming inside for freedom and adventure. And now, here she was in an apartment with criminals, people wanted for crimes that they only committed to be able to eat, and to help others. Criminals? No, this was Robin Hood, and his band of merry men. It felt forbidden, and she liked it.

He stared down at her, as if deciding on some internal war he was having. She knew he thought she was attractive, that was obvious with the attention he had been giving her. And that kiss... well, she wanted more of that right now. Something to just clear her mind of the days events.

"Please, Jack.", Elsa patted the area next to her on the bed.

"Right.", she heard him mumble under his breath, and watched as he removed the blue jumper he had been wearing. After he threw it to the floor, she admired his upper body. He wasn't _too_ muscular, as she had seen some men, but was the right amount to be attractive. His skin shone in different places, highlighting the many scars that adorned his body. She wasn't interested in where they came from. He then began to undo his pants, his fingers fumbling.

"You nervous Jack?", said Elsa in a sly tone. She herself was nervous what the outcome of this could be, but she was always told to conceal her feelings. _Conceal, don't feel._

Jack shook his head. "No, i'm not nervous.", he managed to give her a reassuring smile, tugging his pants down, stepping out of them once they sat at his bare feet. "I just don't generally have a beautiful woman in my bed."

He stood there, in front of her, in a pair of thin white boxer shorts. They weren't doing a very good job at hiding his manhood beneath them. Perhaps he felt self-conscious, or maybe he was just tired, because he walked right to his light, and turned it out. In the glow from the moon, peaking in from his window, she could see him walking towards her. The blankets were pulled up and Jack crawled into the bed with her. It wasn't large enough to keep them completely separate, and Elsa felt like her skin was on fire every time she felt his skin touch hers.

He wasn't in the bed long, before he turned towards her, and felt a hand snake onto her stomach, his fingers moving feeling as light as a feather. "Elsa, if i'm doing anything to make you feel uncomfortable, just tell me, and i'll stop."

She wasn't sure if she did feel uncomfortable, or if the butterflies in her stomach had to do with something else. "No Jack, this is fine."

It was if he was waiting for her to say it was fine, because a moment after she said it, his lips came crashing onto hers. The electricity between them so intense, she let out a small moan into his mouth, her hands grasping for any part of his body she could find attempting to pull his body onto hers. He didn't resist her, and moved quickly to rest atop of her, his elbows keeping him up from placing his entire body weight onto hers.

It may have been the events of her night getting to her head, but right now, this was bliss.

* * *

**_Jack_**

I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a girl laying beneath me, let alone in my bed. I didn't have time for relationships, and didn't exactly crave the attention of a woman I didn't really know. There had been a time when I dreamed about being with Tooth like this, but that was many years past.

There was really no way to control how my body reacted, feeling her beneath me and as my erection began to prod her inner thigh through my boxers, I gave a small chuckle pulling away. "Sorry", I mumbled to her, then pressing my lips back against hers, my tongue fighting it's way in her mouth to play with her own.

Apparently, she didn't seem to mind because her hips pushed upwards towards mine and for a moment I thought I saw stars. Like I said, I hadn't had much company lately.

I didn't know what it was about her, she made me _feel. _She was charismatic, adventurous, and sophisticated all at the same time.

I felt her hand moving from it's place behind my head, in between us and to my groin where I was apparently attempting to free my boxers. Her hand allowed that freedom and I separated my lips to groan, my head falling into the spot between her shoulder and her neck. I kissed, I nipped, anything to hear the sound of her pleasure.

"_Jack_" I heard her sigh near my ear, and it just gave me the push I needed. I pulled away from her, smiling at her shocked and disappointed face in the glow of the moonlight. I had already been freed from the prison that was my boxers, so I jumped out of the bed, letting my shorts fall to my feet.

"Elsa, take off your shirt...", I whispered to her, not really needing the rest of the occupants hear my personal life. I knew for a fact these walls were paper thin. I had to hear Tooth and Mund more often than I'd have liked to.

It amazed me that she just obeyed, pulling off my shirt I had given her and throwing it across the room. I guess I had expected something different, someone who would be disgusted by the sight of me. Here I had a woman who probably never did anything like this in her life, but wanted to with me.

I crawled back into the bed, admiring her beautiful skin once more. I leaned down, nuzzling my nose against her soft breasts, taking one of her nipples into my mouth and teasing it with my tongue. My thumb and pointer finger had her other nipple between them, tugging and pulling, turning her into my puddy in my hands.

"Jack", she moaned, squirming beneath me at my touch.

"Mmm...yes?", I responded removing my mouth from her nipple, kissing at her breasts.

"Should we be doing this?", I heard that small tinge of discomfort in her voice and my stomach dropped.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

She felt like she was on fire, like she could explode if she let go. But there was also that voice inside of her head telling her that what she was doing was wrong. She didn't engage in sexual activity with men she barely knew. However, there was also that other voice, telling her to just do it, to let go, and that she felt like she knew him her whole life.

"Should we be doing this?" She had asked him, and she watched his face fall.

He moved away from her a bit, and she craved that contact again. "Elsa, I don't know... I don't know what we _should_ be doing, but I know I want to. I think you want to too." He said to her, and it was very obvious by the size his erection had grown to be that he wanted to.

She squirmed slightly, her silk panties moist between her legs, a sign that she wanted to as well. "Okay.", she whispered and pulled him back atop of her, hands grabbing hold of whatever they could find, their lips mashed together once more. She felt his hand slide between them pushing beneath the waistband of her panties, searching. When those fingers found what they were looking for, she let in a sharp intake of breath. His finger found her clitoris, moving in circles around and around.

"Jack, please...", she moaned out, wanting more, wanting him. He shifted, sitting back on his feet, his fingers slipping beneath the waistband once more and in one of shift movement, her panties were removed and thrown onto the floor. She watched as he stood, walking to his dresser and sliding open the top drawer, a small package now in his hands.

He had seen her looking at and smiled a bit, and she heard the sound of ripping foil. "Can't ever be too prepared.."

Elsa closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. She didn't seem him get back onto the bed, just felt his body weight atop of hers once more. She felt his knee come in between her legs, forcing them open. His lips came back to hers for one more sweet kiss, before the head of his member pushed into her, slowly followed by the rest of his erection. "_Oooh_...", she moaned, her head tilting back.

Any thoughts of how wrong this may have been, or how she had barely known him went flying out of her head. She just wanted to let it all go.

* * *

**_Jack_**

I began to rock my hips back and forth, my arm over her head, cradling her. I felt a film of sweat beginning to form across my skin, saw the sheen of sweat on her own. She reached an arm back to my hand, her fingers intertwining with my own.

Her eyes stayed closed, but I couldn't help but watch her. Her brow was furrowed, her lips parted occasionally letting out small sounds of pleasure. Each time I heard my name escape her lips was like a piece of heaven.

I quickened my movements, and felt her hand grip mine a little tighter.

"_Oh.. Jack.._", she moaned out, and I felt her body writhe and squirm beneath mine. Her breathing began to quicken, her back lifting slightly off of the bed, pushing into me. "_Please don't stop!_", she yelled a little louder than I would have liked her to. It would give everyone conversation in the morning at least. He felt her insides tighten around him and her body stiffen, her hand moving over her mouth to stifle her scream.

Watching her reach her orgasm from me just pushed me completely over the edge. I gritted my teeth, my head falling onto her shoulder and my body tensing up as I released myself into that latex protective casing. "Elsa.." I whispered into her shoulder, kissing her soft skin.

Our heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, and it took me a few moments before I was ready to move. But, with great difficultly, I removed myself from her, taking the few steps to the small trash can I kept in my room to dispose of my mess.

I felt light on my toes, something I don't think I had ever felt, and when my mind began to stray to the fact that she would be leaving, and that I'd probably never see her again, I felt sick. I tossed her panties and the top at her, turning to let her dress (which I know was now ridiculous), and I dressed myself.

"Come lay with me Jack...", I heard her say from behind me, her voice quiet and content. I didn't need to hear her say anything else about it. Into my bed I crawled, laying on my back and letting her place her head in the nook between my arm and my chest. My fingers grazed across her arm, and we didn't speak.

What a night. I would have never though here I would be laying, with the Governors daughter in my arms. Such as surprising turn of events, and such a surprising woman. I was completely relaxed, and content.

We fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Adventure

I awoke the next morning to find a pair of big blue eyes staring at me. I jumped back, confused before letting my mind recap the events of the night prior. Right.

I had spent the night with the Governors missing daughter, and here she was laying in my bed, staring at me without any indication that this was out of the ordinary for her. She looked fantastic in the morning. Her hair was just slightly tousled, but still maintained it's form in her braid. Her skin shone bright, reflecting the sunlight that was creeping in from the window.

"Um, good morning.", I said to her, sitting up in my bed and looking around. I stretched, just like I did every morning, groaning as my back cracked in each of the right spots. I noted that her gown lay a wrinkled mess on the floor on the side of the bed, her silver shoes peaking out from inside of the pile.

"Good morning.", she responded in a quiet voice, a small crease forming between her eyebrows. The tinge of pink slowly popping up on her cheeks was a pretty good indication she was embarrassed. "Just, very quickly let me inform you last night was not something I have ever really done.."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean? Running away? Or having sex with a random stranger?" I couldn't help but grin at her, at her confusion and her sudden shyness setting in.

I watched as her brow furrowed, while she contemplated my questions. "Both, actually. I guess I just felt...empowered last night after dealing with that creep. I don't know." Her eyes followed me as I climbed out of the bed, and I noticed them trailed down my body, as if she was trying to see what I looked like in the day.

"It's not a problem Elsa.", I leaned to the floor picking up my same brown pants I normally would, and I pulled them on. Once my blue jumper was back on and my hair felt a bit less messy, I turned to her and smiled, my hand on the door knob. "It's not something I really ever do either. I'm glad it was with you."

I disappeared through the door.

* * *

The scene I encountered was the same as it was each morning. North sat reading the newspaper, ready for his day at the factory. Tooth was bouncing around the kitchen, attempting to make us all a breakfast with whatever had been grabbed the night before. This morning it looked like sliced cheese bread and apples. Mund was going through a map on the floor, crossing off areas with a pen. The only difference this time was that when they all saw me, their eyes stared me down, knowing.

I grabbed a slice of bread, a few slices of apples and ignored them going directly to my recliner where I sat. Tooth immediately approached me with a steaming mug of black coffee.

"Can I help you?", I grumbled to Mund, noting the arrogant smile on his face as he moved his position to the couch, just to annoy the crap out of me more.

Munds smile got even larger. It made me want to punch him. "No mate, although next time perhaps you can quiet things down. Little sheila gets loud, eh?", he said to me and I grabbed a dirty old coaster from the coffee table next to me, and chucked it at him. "What's your deal mate? You finally got laid!"

Thankfully, as always, Tooth walked right back over just at the right time. She sat next to him, crossing her legs underneath her. She was so petite.

She smiled at me, always full teeth. "So, Jack... what're you going to do now? You guys look so adorable together! You're both so fair-skinned, and-"

"Tooth.", she had a tendency to ramble in, so much that I felt it was necessary at times to get her to stop. "She's leaving today. It's not anything more than it was last night. She needs to just go home..."

"Yes, she does.", spoke North from his spot near our two person table. Of course, a steaming mug of cocoa sat in his hand, a newspaper in front of him. Mund made sure each morning to get him one. I wasn't sure if North really knew that Mund was just stealing the paper every morning from a businesses stoop, or maybe he just didn't care. "It is best for her. She has good life Jack."

I didn't look at him. I hated _feelings_. They always crept up on you and turned you into a crazy person. They ate at you like a parasite that couldn't be killed. Once you suppressed them it was easy, but once you let them in...

"It's not as easy as you make it sound."

We all turned our heads at the voice, seeing her standing in the hallway, walking slowly into our living space. She had found an extra pair of my shorts, and even though the clothes looked extremely out of place on her perfect skin, she looked like an angel.

She took a deep, shaky breath. "I will be gone shortly. But I ask that perhaps one of you could accompany me so I don't encounter the same situation as last night." She placed her hands in front of her, and her eyes fell immediately to me.

I raised both of my eyebrows and nodded, "Yeah...yeah that's fine. Whenever you're ready..." I motioned down to myself, "I'm ready to go right now."

I was always ready to move, though the thought of taking her back to where she came from, giving up whatever chance I had at whatever this may have been was sickening. It felt like I had swallowed sour milk.

I hated it.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

She combed through her hair with a large toothed comb that Tooth had lent her. Her fingers deftly braided the strands, and once down she let the braid sit over her shoulder. There was no need to change into the dress she had arrived in. It would only make her look more out of place.

Elsa wasn't planning on returning to her fathers home. She only wanted to be in contact with her sister Anna, and obtaining her own savings that lay beneath a cushion of her ottoman. Also, perhaps to grab some clothing.

Her father at this moment she knew would be at the new sheriffs station, or perhaps doing some campaigning. His election for the town was upcoming, though she knew of course it was rigged. This would be a perfect sympathy story for him, and that made her sick.

The room looked cozy to her now, though she had only spent a very exciting night in it. The feeling of his hands on her lingered like burns on her skin. The thought of it made her blush.

How awful it was to her that these people felt they needed to commit crime, to live in poverty, to feel like no one wanted them. Or perhaps their trick was that they didn't feel. _It would be easier_, she could admit to herself, _to just let it go_.

She kept her good-byes to these people short and simple, because unlike them, she was aware she would be seeing them very soon. A small wave, and nod, and giving of thanks was all she needed to do for now.

"I am very appreciative that you let me stay the night.", she said to North, right before stepping out of the door.

The streets of this city during the day looked no better than at night. Dark, dirty cobblestone lined the roads, garbage cans overflowing with trash. The only difference was that people were walking around, smiling, laughing. They all looked the same, women, men and children, all dressed in dirty dingy clothes, skinny and tired-looking. She, herself, had kept Jack's clothes on, only adding to it a sweatshirt with a hood that she pulled over her head to keep her identity secret.

"Hey Frost.", she heard a man call out, and afraid it may have been that _Pitch_ guy again she stepped quickly behind Jack who was simply in a blue jumper and brown cut off shorts.

A blonde haired rugged looking man jogged towards them. His demeanor was non-threatening, causing her to visibly relax.

Jack stepped out to immediately grab his hand, a large grin on his face. "Kristoff!", he said aloud, pulling him in for a hug. "How's Bulda been doing? Did you give her the medicines I gave you?"

This man named Kristoff nodded. He was a handsome man, with a slightly bulbous nose and defining features. "She's feeling a little better, but you know how it is. Mom's getting older, the kids are still young, it's just hard." He lifted a large hand, scratching the back of his neck. "Where are you heading? I'm trying to get to the edge of town, grab some firewood."

"Oh," Jack paused, turning to look at Elsa. "Just getting my friend home. She got lost last night and I didn't want her to try to find her way around this city during the night. We're heading that way, why don't you join us?"

"What?!", Elsa hissed, tapping Jack on the arm. She pulled him in whispering furiously, "Join us? What happened to you didn't want to get caught, all that garbage?! I don't even know this man!"

Kristoff at least had the decency to take a few steps back. Jack rolled his eyes at her and cupped her chin lifting it. "Elsa. He's an friend of mine. We're better off having someone like him with us anyways... he's an old police officer." Jack placed a small kiss on her lips, and for a moment nothing mattered.

"Is it okay?" She heard Kristoff say, her eyes now on the floor, head tilted down trying to conceal her blush.

It seemed last night had affected her more than she was willing to admit to herself.

Jack must have gave him indication it was, because they now set off with this man towards the direction of her fathers estate, where she would figure this all out.

These people needed help, and she was going to give it to them.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! Like I said, if you didn't want to read it, this would still make sense. And who do we have here?! KRISTOFF?! Gasp. **

**I'm in the process of laying the rest of the story out, and then writing it. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Gone

The roads were bustling like they were each and every day at this time. Even in the daytime the city wasn't something to look at. It always looked two shades darker than any place should, a constant overcast, causing even more depression in this town. I continued trying to veer both Elsa and Kristoff away from the large groups of people, fearful that someone might recognize her. Who knew what they would be asking for her return now?

I listened as Kristoff tried to keep a steady stream of conversation with Elsa. He was calm, collect, and I was pretty sure he had some faint idea of what may have been going on. He was generally a pretty intuitive guy.

Kristoff was probably the closest thing I had to a friend. He was one of the few people in town who had actually finished school and had been accepted right away into the police academy. I think it had something to do with his burliness and 'tough' exterior. After he had been shot by a fellow crooked cop named _Hans_, he dropped out, and worked security at some grocery store trying to help feed all of his adopted siblings. The guy who shot him, however, was never tried and eventually given a promotion. Something about him 'trying to defend himself'. It was all bullshit.

Him and I had met at said grocery store, and I was running away with food. He was the only person who had ever actually chased me down, and tackled me to the ground. Not exactly a friendly beginning, but needless to say, I gave him my explanation, and he understood. I never had to run with food from that store again.

"So, when is someone going to address the elephant in the room?", said Kristoff to both of us, clapping his hands together with a grin on his face. "Why are you with the Governors daughter?"

Elsa gave him a side glance and then turned her head to look at me. I noticed how tired her big blue eyes looked, like they had see much more than she had wanted in the past day.

"It doesn't really matter why i'm with her, but i'm taking her back now. It'd be nice if you didn't say anything else about it. I don't need anyone else finding out.", I said to Kristoff looking around to make sure there was no one listening in. "You know how the people on these streets are. Already had to deal with Pitch", I added as an afterthought.

Kristoff let out a hearty laugh. "Yeah, I do above most people Jack. No worries, i'll keep my mouth shut. Meanwhile, lets keep you safe."

I watched as he put an arm over Elsa's shoulders, and I felt my cheeks heating up.

Jealousy... another one of those _feelings_.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

The time passed quickly with the sound of the two men bickering back and forth like an old married couple about this and that. As the hours got later, the streets became less occupied by one crowd, and more occupied by another sort. She kept her head down, the hood of his jacket over her head, covering her hair and casting an eerie shadow over her face. How did she ever think she'd be able to stay out in a place like this?

She felt a small jump in her heart when she saw the large white building spread out before them, and as she had suspected people with cameras stood by the gates waiting for an opportune moment to get a shot.

"This way.", she whispered to Jack and Kristoff and she quickly crept to the side of the home hiding behind the large trimmed landscaping.

"Looks like you've done this before.", she heard Jack say behind her, but he was wrong.

She continued walking to the back when they reached an overly ornate gate. Her father wasn't exactly one for subtlety. Elsa caught a glimpse of a red headed figure sitting on the back porch. In front of her was a large pool, a waterfall cascading into the expanse of water. She was just staring at the water, her fingers nervously playing with one another.

"_pssssttt_. _Anna!_", hissed Elsa, waving her hand a little once her sister Anna looked at her. Elsa watched as her big eyes widened and she hurried over looking behind her and wrapping her fingers around the gate.

"Elsa! What are you doing here? Where did you go? You never said where you were going!", spoke Anna hurriedly. She stopped once she caught a glimpse of the two men behind Elsa, and raised her eyebrows. "Elsa, who are these guys?"

"_Ahem_..." Elsa turned her head to see Jack scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I think it's about time we head back Elsa. You're fine from here right?", he said to her quietly, his eyes looking anywhere but at hers.

Why did she feel such an ache in her chest?

Elsa turned, taking a few steps towards him to close the space between them. "Jack... just-just please wait a moment. Okay? I have something for you." She looked up at him regardless of only a few inches between them. "Please, just wait." She took a small deep breath and parted her lips pressing them against his.

"_Elsa! Who is this man?!_", Anna whispered as she undid the gate. The door creaked open, allowing them to walk through, and only a moment later a large Alaskan Malumute came running towards them and jumped straight at Jack.

* * *

_**Jack**_

"AH!" I couldn't help but yell as a large ball of white and black fur came jumping at me.

"Olaf! No!" Even though I was barely able to keep my eyes open due to the large slobbering creature that was licking me, I could see bits and pieces of Elsa running towards me, grabbing the big old thing by the collar and tugging it back. I took the opportunity to wipe my face. I wasn't exactly the kind of person who was okay with being licked by something who licked it's own jewels.

I wasn't sure what Elsa's plan was here, but as the moments passed and I watched her manhandle the beast I felt that sinking feeling in my stomach once again. Soon things would be back to normal, and I would be reclined back in my chair soaking my feet. What a life... and I would be alone, and I wouldn't have to feel.

I wiped my fingers on my pants, attempting to remove any ounce of slobber on me, and once I heard Kristoff snickering next to me he received a handful of it.

"Don't you have somewhere to be now?!" I growled at him, before turning my eyes back to Elsa and the redhead next to her.

I had seen her before, her sister Anna. I knew she was younger, and that she didn't seem to like to attend her father's campaigns with him. She was pretty like Elsa, but in a different way. Her red hair was parted into two braids, hanging over each shoulder, and she wore an emerald green spring dress. She was also staring at me like I was poisonous.

"Anna listen," I heard Elsa say, her voice quiet. I watched as she grabbed her sister into a hug, and whispered something into her ear.

Both Kristoff and I shared a confused glance, and watched as Anna's face changed from frightened, to angry, to joyful. I noticed along with it, that Kristoff was paying a little _too _much attention to her facial expressions.

"Okay! I'll go get it for you!", I heard Anna say, and we both watched as she slipped into the mansion.

"What a beauty...", Kristoff whispered, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Elsa turned back to both of us, pulling her hood down from her hair and taking a moment to fix her braid. "Yes, she is." Elsa said, responding to Kristoff's statement I assumed. "However, she is engaged."

Kristoff's face fell and he scoffed, grumbling something about who knows what.

Moments later Anna returned with a small bag over her shoulder, and another in her hand. Her shoes had been changed into small flats. Like she was going somewhere...

"Hey, wait. Elsa. You do realize you are staying here right?", I grabbed Elsa's hand, intertwining our fingers.

Elsa took a step closer to me. "Jack, please... I need a few more days. I have some things to do, things that I know my father won't do. You don't have to stay with me. By the looks of it, it seems like my sister is trying to go with me." She took a side glance at Anna who was currently trying to engage in conversation with Kristoff.

"ELSA!"

We all turned collectively to see a tall man with auburn hair, dressed in the traditional blue garb that was a police officers. His hair came down in these ridiculous mutton chop sideburns, and immediately I recognized him.

_Hans_. Shit.

"You!" Kristoff started towards him, and in my head I saw how this could go and had to stop it.

Hans walked towards us, closing the few steps between us, rage setting in his expression.

"Run!" I said to the rest of the group, and I swung, my fist connecting with his jaw with enough impact that he stumbled back.

And we ran.

And I knew I would have to pay for this.

* * *

**A/N: I'm already working on the next chapter guys :) Sitting in an airport for the day will definitely give me enough time to write. **

**I'm so thankful for all of our reviews, and all of your follows. Keep reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8: Ransom

**A/N: ****Hello friends! Thank you all for your reviews, and your follows! I hope you enjoy where i'm going with this story. No, the Elsa/Jack relationship is not being rushed into things - they aren't 'in love', just both mutually attracted to each other ;). I'd love your reviews! Thank you! **

* * *

I finally realized why I was so good at evading people. It was because I did it _so _much. Again, I was running away from someone, and again I was losing them. The only problem was that I was also losing the rest of my my group.

I stopped, huffing and turned my head, ignoring the burning feeling in my feet, the pain that shot up my legs every time I took a step.

I saw them in the distance, sprinting towards me, Anna with her red braids flying behind her, Elsa who looked more determined now, and Kristoff making the rear, making sure the two women weren't left behind.

I waved them into the alley I was inching closer to, and knelt down behind a large trash bin. They each followed suit, and we huffed and tried to catch our breath as I watched Hans run past the alley, shouting something into a walkie talkie.

"_Anna, why did you run with us?!"_, Elsa whispered, her large eyes wide and confused.

I watched as Anna put her arms around her sister and heard her whisper, "Because Elsa... I couldn't let you leave again. I was so worried about you!"

"But Hans... this is going to come back on you somehow. Your wedding is in a few months!"

"_What?!_", Kristoff said, standing up and brushing off his pants. He flipped his blonde hair out of the way of his eyes. "You're getting married to that jerk? The most crooked cop in this entire city?"

"Ex-_cuse_ me sir, but I don't even know you! Hans is a good man! I will deal with that later, and I'm sure he'll understand." Anna stood as well, crossing her arms over her chest looking haughty.

I watched as Kristoff and Anna both narrowed their eyes at each other, and frankly I just wasn't in the mood for a stand-off. "Calm down children. My name is Jack." I squeezed in between them, holding out a hand to Anna and giving her a small smile. "Your sister has been in good hands." She stared at my hand for a moment before grabbing it and shaking with a firm hold, firmer than I would have expected from someone as small as her.

"Anna, nice to meet you. You look very familiar."

Made sense, considering her fiance was probably always trying to find me.

I smirked at her, and scratched the back of my neck chuckling. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Anyways, Elsa..." I turned around to face Elsa, taking a few steps towards her so she leaned against the brick wall. I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "What're you doing?"

She looked up at me, her eyes silently pleading with me to understand something, begging me to see inside of her soul. I tried to. "I'm so sorry. Hans will know i'm with you now. After yesterday, I had to do something. I have to help. Please."

"Elsa, I don't know that he knows you're with-"

Anna stepped near me pointing at me. "I know who you are! Hans has told me about you! You're one of the Guardians! You're Frost!" Her voice was raising. "Elsa, what are you doing with this man?! He's a criminal!"

Kristoff scoffed, "I think you should worry less about who he is and what _he _does, and worry more about who your _fiance_ is. You want to talk about a criminal."

I couldn't handle the arguing. Anytime there was arguing in the apartment, I immediately shut myself in my room and laid down. I stepped away from Elsa, putting my head in my hand.

"Listen, criminal or not, I know this town better than anyone. You can stay here, by yourself, or you can follow me. But we need to keep moving guys. We need to get home."

I began to walk. The pain in my feet wasn't as bad as the pain in my head.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

Shadows danced on the walls of the buildings that they passed, and Elsa stood behind both Kristoff and Jack, her fingers intertwined with her sisters.

Anna, who should have been in the safety of their home, who should have never been caught up in this mess, and who just didn't understand.

"I'm going to ask again Elsa. What are you doing with a criminal?", Anna asked, her voice kept to a whisper.

Elsa stared at the back of Jack's head, his platinum hair ruffled. "He's not a criminal Anna. Not really. He just steals to eat, and to feed others. He's a good man.", she said with adoration. "If anyone's a criminal here, it's our father."

Anna looked at her feet as she walked. She was a smart, if not just a bit naive. She had been aware of her father's wrong doings for years, and had simply accepted the proposal from Hans as a way to try and fix this mess from the inside. Granted, then it seemed, she had fallen under his spell, and had been boasting of how 'in love' with him she was for months. Elsa had known though what a crook he was.

"I want to help too Elsa. I'll deal with Hans later. I just don't want to lose my sister.", and Anna tightened her grab on Elsa's hand and stepped closer to her. "He's cute by the way.", she whispered.

"Jack? I know...", Elsa responded, butterflies overtaking her stomach for a moment.

"No, not him. _Him_." Anna nodded to Kristoff, and Elsa let out a giggle, causing both men to look back at them, confused.

* * *

_**Jack **_

"ARE YOU STUPID JACK?!" North's voice boomed through the apartment. I had just finished explaining to North, Tooth and Mund what had happened during our day. "I TOLD YOU TAKE HER HOME."

I had never seen him so pissed off. _Throb throb_. There went that pain in my head again.

"North, please relax. My head is killing me. You've _always_ taken in people who needed help, haven't you?" I retorted, raising my eyebrows at him.

North looked between us all and grumbled something. "One more night Jack. Or you need to leave too." He said it softly to me, but it carried more weight then when he had yelled. He stood in his factory clothing. On his way to another 10 hour shift. He clapped me on the shoulder, and stepped out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

My home, my only home with these people I had ever had, and it was possibly able to be ripped away because of a woman and her sister, who as it seemed, decided to follow us home.

Mund and Tooth stared at me from the kitchen. They had been silent through my explanation. Mund had laughed when I reached the part about my confrontation with Hans, and Tooth just smiled the entire time, as she always did. She stood in front of him, his tattooed arms wrapped around her. They both gave a small nod to Kristoff, who they had known for just as long.

"Elsa," Tooth said, breaking away from the confines of Mund's arms. "Is this your sister?" She gave that wide smile to Anna, who stood with her arms crossed, a haughty look still overtaking her features.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry, I just need one more day, please." Elsa responded, looking between the two of us. I, obviously, wasn't ready to let her disappear just yet, until I at least figured out how I felt about her. "Anna, you need to really go home."

Anna it seemed was too distracted by the apartment to even be listening to her sister. Her eyes were trailing the permanently stained carpet, over the sofa's and my recliner, the small television, and over to the kitchen. It looked like she was also giving Kristoff more of a look than she should have been.

"Alright guys, while this is fun and all... I think I need to speak to my little runaways alone for a moment." I said, waving my hand to my room, not looking back to see if I was being followed. _  
_

How is it that this town swallowed everyone up? Even the people who seemed safe from its grasping hand still got caught up in the darkness that was this city.

My room looked much the same as it had this morning, just tidied up a bit, my bed now made. Tooth, it seemed, had tidied up the place. I sat on the edge of it, and watched as the other three made their way into the room. Kristoff leaned against the wall opposite from me, and he still looked pissed. Anna and Elsa stood together near the wall to my left and I put my head in my hands.

"Okay, first... I need to know why you're still here." I looked up at Elsa, and saw that her sister was grasping her hand. She stayed silent. My head continued to pound. "Elsa, i'm in deep shit here. I punched a police officer, a pretty high ranking one at that. The least you could do is tell me what the fuck is going on!"

I watched her flinch as my voice raised.

Anger.

Not something I was used to feeling either.

Her sister started forward, a look of determination on her face.

"Don't yell at her!", she said her little fist looking ready to come at me. Kristoff went behind her, grabbing her shoulders and tugging her back lightly. "Hey!", I watched as she turned and smacked his arm.

"Anna, stop!", shouted Elsa. "Please, just stop! Everyone, STOP!" She sat down on the bed, curling a leg beneath her, and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I cannot _stand _being in that house each and every day, and knowing people are starving, children aren't receiving education, people are labeled criminals and my father will not do a thing about it. My mother doesn't say anything either. I've heard him. 'Control the population', he says. 'They've put themselves in that situation.' So, I've brought you this.", I watched her reach into the pocket of my sweatshirt, and grab a black bag that she placed in my lap.

Confused, I pulled the the sides open wide and glanced inside where I saw a rubber banded stack of money. "I don't understand...", I mumbled, not able to take my eyes off it it. Did those say..._100_? I hadn't seen this much money in my apartment since, well, ever.

"It's for you. And for Tooth, and Mund, and North. And there's more."

"More?" My head shot up, and saw that Anna had a small smile on her face, aware of what Elsa's plan was. Kristoff was now at my side, taking a peak in the bag.

"Consider what's in that bag, me buying your services."

I wasn't following.

"Do you remember what Mund said, when I first came here last night? About the ransom?"

Okay, now I was beginning to following.

"I want you to hold me for ransom.", Elsa said, a small smile forming on those beautiful lips. Anna looked down at her sister, and it looked as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Me too." Anna gave a small grin, stepping forward, volunteering herself.

My mouth dropped open, and I finally realized something.

This girl was just downright crazy.


	9. Chapter 9: Sleeping on It

**A/N: Longgggg chapter :) Please enjoy, and please review! **

* * *

It's so much easier to just let everything go. It's easier just to only worry about yourself, and never have to into consideration the well-being of others. But if there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's that life _isn't_ easy.

It just always kept getting harder.

* * *

Mund was more than on board with Elsa and her sister's idea. It was Tooth was showing reluctance as she fixed her makeup on the couch, her backpack filled with the clothes she would be putting on for various men.

"But Jack," she said in her quiet voice, changing the color of her shadow once again. "Hans saw they were with you. They would know right away it was you."

She had a point. But of course, Tooth _always_ had a point.

I sat on my recliner, feet down in a pot full of warm water. Anna, Elsa and Kristoff said together on the floor. Of course, I had offered for them to take my chair, but each had turned it down. I let out an audible sigh when the warm water hit my feet.

"But they don't know where I am...", I mumbled in response to her, my eyes closed.

"But he _does_ know that they went willingly. They would know it was staged."

I groaned to myself, and opened my eyes taking a glance at Elsa. She sat with her knees to her chest, her hand in her sisters. Her blonde hair now fell loose over her shoulders, and her eyes found their way directly into mine. I gave her a small smile, not really willing to be the first to break eye contact.

"But..." she began, breaking eye contact first. I kept my eyes on her for a moment, but after seeing her sister staring at me with an eyebrow raised from the corner of my eye, I looked away. "But what if he went to them first. Went to the police, said he was with me, and that he saw me taken..."

Where did this girl learn to become such a good liar? I chuckled, and closed my eyes, bringing up a hand to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"It's actually not a bad idea mate." Mund spoke while idly scratching his chin scruff.

I pinched harder. My head was still throbbing. "Not a bad idea, until I walk in and get arrested. I punched a high ranked officer earlier today, if you don't remember."

"Oh yeah..." Elsa frowned.

"Maybe we should sleep on it?", mumbled Anna, a small smile playing on her lips. "Where can I sleep by the way? I'm going to safely assume that your bed is taken." She waggled her eyebrows in my direction and I let out a small chuckle.

"You and your sister can take my bed, that's fine. I'll sleep here. I've done it before, i'll do it again."

At that point, Kristoff jumped up clapping his hands together. "I think it's best i'm off. Don't want them getting worried about me." He gave a small wave to Elsa. "Take care of yourself, I'm sure i'll be seeing more of you tomorrow." He turned his head to Anna and bent to grab her hand, shaking it. "Kristoff, by the way. Maybe you'll figure out who the real bad guys are soon enough."

Anna narrowed her eyes, "I think I already know."

Kristoff laughed, stepping out of the door, and shutting it behind him.

Sleep... sleep sounded great.

In the end, Anna decided to sleep on the couch in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt that had been compiled between myself and Tooth.

The look on her face was priceless when I had asked her sister if she was coming to bed with me. I had to admit, it was a good feeling to have someone to fall asleep next to, but for a while, we didn't.

* * *

It was with a last hushed cry of pleasure that I collapsed onto the bed, my chest rising and falling quickly as I tried to catch my breath. A film of sweat covered our bodies, but it was fine, I was never warm.

I turned my head and watched as she tugged the sheets upwards to cover up to her chest, and catching me looking at her, she turned her head giving me a sly grin. "What?" she whispered, her voice music to my ears.

"Nothing... Just trying to figure out who's going to keep me warm at night once you're gone." I responded, smirking as her face fell. I pinched her arm and pulled the sheets over me, opening my arm to invite her to place her head on me.

She curled next to me, her face on my chest, and my eyes fluttered closed as I felt her fingers making patterns on my stomach.

"I don't want to talk that way right now." she whispered, and I opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling. I let out a loud sigh, and lifted my free hand to put it on my head, rubbing my temples.

"Elsa, I don't know what this is. I've never felt this way, I've always shut everything out. Then you come along, barging into my life and just...confusing me." I turned my head to look at her, but all I could see was her hair.

She was silent for a few moments, and when I began to think maybe she had fallen asleep, she moved, sitting up and holding the blanket to her chest. I looked over her, my eyes trailing from her hair, to her gorgeous eyes, and down to the curves beneath the sheets. _Wow_ she was beautiful.

"I think you're thinking too much into it Jack. Just enjoy this for what it is, that's what i'm doing." she said to me, and my stomach began to... what was that, ache? "Right now, I want to try and just do what I can for this place. I enjoy your company, I do. Maybe...maybe when this is all done, we could try to get to know each other a little better. Maybe do this the right way, but right now...perhaps we shouldn't be too involved with those types of feelings. Just relax, let it go. "

Yeah, that ache just got worse. I never had that moment when you began to feel a certain way about someone, and they told you that now wasn't the right time.

I nodded slowly, and pulled the sheets off of me. I stood, grabbing my boxers and dressed. It wasn't like I had never just slept with someone for fun, of course I had done that. But that's all it was, for fun. This wasn't _fun_ to me. Fun wasn't feeling pain in my stomach, feeling jealously, feeling inadequate.

"Hey, I'm going to go for a walk." I muttered, and noted the concerned look on her face. She looked _worried_ about me, like I was some wounded animal. But I was, wasn't I?

"Jack..." she whispered, and she looked for a moment like she wanted to reach out, and say something, but then thought twice about it.

Yeah, a walk. A walk would be good.

* * *

I had never had an issue walking the streets of this city at night. Was it dangerous? Of course. Was I afraid sometimes? You'd be dumb if you weren't.

Shadows danced on the cobblestone, street lights flickering on and off. There was the occasional woman standing on the side of the road, dressed in the garb that my mother used to wear. I looked away with disgust.

Why? Why did she have to come into my life? Why did I get hooked so fast? It had only been a day of knowing her, and I realized that she had hooked me. I felt like I had been toyed with.

My anger was getting to me, flaring up inside of me and making me cheeks burn. I let me fist fly at the first hard service I could find, groaning with the pain as my knuckles cracked, crimson on the wall where I had hit, and more on my hand.

"_Fuck!_", I groaned shaking my fist out and looking at the damage. Physical pain was better than emotional pain.

"What's the matter Frost? Women troubles? I don't see your little friend anywhere."

I jumped and turned around quickly, pulling my knife from my pocket and holding it up. Pitch stood there, looking as slimy as ever, his hand in one of the pockets of his pants, where I knew there was probably his own knife.

"Fuck off Pitch. I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"_Touchy touchy _Frost." I watched as Pitch pulled a pocketknife out, flicking it open and examining the blade. "I'm getting tired of you Frost, messing up my business on the streets. I _think_ while I have this chance, of you being alone...I should take this opportunity to teach you a lesson."

My eyes flicked to the knife, and I groaned inwardly at the pain in my hand.

It was at this point, I wish I would've just stayed in bed. I was tired, my hand was killing me, but I was angry. And anger could help.

He started towards me, and I took that opportunity to swing at him with my bleeding knuckles, coming in contact with his face and knocking him to the side. It wasn't enough though, and _fuck_ did that hurt. He stood up immediately after, and while I went to take a few steps back, ready to break into a run, he swung at me with knife in hand and I felt the blade come in contact with my skin, breaking it, my arm becoming wet with blood.

I dropped to my knees, groaning and clutching my arm, my head down.

"Stay off of my streets Frost." I heard him say, and he delivered a skillful kick to my side, knocking me over.

I heard his footsteps echo on the cobblestone, getting quieter at each moment. I wasn't sure how deep the cut went, but I knew that it _hurt_. At least I could always count on Pitch to make it quick.

I also knew I was about to be in some shit, because I heard that _woop woop_ sound of a police car approaching.

I continued to clutch my arm, my mind working in overtime.

"It's him", I heard them say into their walkie-talkies, garbled voices coming from them.

"Their gone!" I wailed out to them. "Please! Help! He took them!" Might as well use this opportunity.

"Took who?" One officer grabbed my arm and I yelled with pain.

"The daughters, the governors daughters Elsa and Anna. I was with her, Lieutenant Westerguard saw us... some fuck stabbed me, grabbed them and ran! _Fuck! _He went that way!" I said quickly, groaning. I began to feel weak, sure I was losing more blood than was healthy.

One of the officers ran in the direction I was pointing while the other began to attempt to handcuff me. I was _not_ going to jail. I threw my shoulder into him, and as expected from another one of those crooked cops, he hit me across the face.

"Stay still you asshole. We've been looking for you for a long time." The officer said, grasping me by the bleeding arm.

The pain shot through me so bad I saw stars.

"And you'll be looking for him a _little_ bit longer." I heard a voice say, and with a _WHACK_ the officer looked dazed, and fell face first onto the cobblestone.

I didn't see who did it.

But I did see black.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

The two sisters sat together on the couch, awaiting the return of Mund and hopefully Jack. Once Jack had disappeared, and Mund awoke to find him gone, he had left to retrieve him. Elsa stared at the wall opposite them. It was nearing midnight, and they were alone in the apartment.

"Elsa, is everything okay?" Anna squeezed her hand and spoke quietly to her, as if they could be heard.

Elsa let out a small sigh, and shook her head. "I...I don't know Anna. I made a mistake. I barely even know this man...and I sleep with him the first night I'm around him." She groaned, grabbing her hand from Anna and putting her head in it. "Now I think he feels a certain way, and I don't think I can feel anyway right now. All I feel is mad."

Anna stayed quiet, in thought. Moments passed in silence before she spoke. "Elsa, you're not a superhero. You can't help everyone...but maybe you can help one person by giving him some sanity. Maybe you might feel a little something, and you don't want to admit it because you're too busy trying to save the world." She shrugged, "I don't know..."

Elsa was cut short in her thoughts when someone began banging on the door six times. She jumped up, looking through the hole and gasped, quickly attempting to unlock and open it. "Come ON!" She yelled, finally finding the correct lock and pulling the door open.

Mund stood there, his shirt smeared with blood and a dazed looking Jack at his side who looked like he was trying with all of his might to keep himself up.

"What happened to him?!", yelled Elsa grabbing a hold of his other arm. Anna had already made her way towards them. She looked around to the table and cleared it, throwing the papers on the floor.

Mund and Elsa lay him on the table. "It's...it's coming from his arm!" said Anna. "Take off his shirt." Mund sat him up, and Elsa tugged his shirt off.

Jack lay there, looking more like a child and less like a man. His eyes slid in and out of focus. His fist was a bloody mess, broken by the looks of it. His right side already bruising from what looked like a boot. Then there was his arm, dried blood mixing with fresh, coming from the wound that was made from a knife.

By the time Elsa had looked up from him, Anna and Mund were already getting to work. Anna with a wet towel began to dab at the wound on his arm, while Mund came from behind her with a bandage and tape.

_Please, please be okay_, she thought.

"Elsa! Sit down, please." Mund said, his accent thick with determination. "You're not doing the bloke any favors by standing in our way hyperventilating."

Was she? She sat down in a chair and leaned over, watching as her sister, her sweet little sister helped this crazy Australian criminal.

"He needs to rest. He's lost blood. North isn't going to be too happy about this..", Mund muttered, and he lifted jack in both arms to the couch, laying him down, ignoring the groans of protest coming from Jack's mouth.

"I'm sorry Jack..", she whispered moving to sit on the floor next to him, where placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm so, so sorry."


	10. Chapter 10: Making the Call

**A/N: I need to thank all of the people who have this story as a favorite, who have followed it, and who have reviewed it. I appreciate it sooooo much! :D I never thought this story would get such positive feedback! Please friends, continue to review. It helps me out! **

* * *

I loved dreaming. Sometimes I would dream I was flying through the clouds, and controlling winter with a shepherds hook. The only thing I hated about dreams was that they ended, and I had to face to real world.

I heard someone calling my name. I think that was part of the dream. "_Jack...Jack..._".

I felt lips on my forehead. Definitely dreaming.

"Jack. JACK!"

* * *

I awoke with a start, groaning at the pain in my side. Why the hell did I feel like I had gotten the shit beat out of me?

Oh right. Because I did.

I looked around, expecting to see myself in a jail cell, but no, I was on the couch, with people crowded around me invading my personal space. Elsa was the first that caught my eye, staring at me, her sister Anna next to her. Kristoff was back from home it seemed, sitting at Anna's side. Mund and Tooth stood above them, and I figured it was probably early morning with how tired they all looked. I attempted to move my head, and could _just_ see North standing there, his tattooed arms crossed.

"How long have I been out?", I grumbled sitting up, my ribs protesting.

"Eight hours. We figured we would let you sleep mate, but Elsa here was starting to get worried." Mund said, and... wait, was I seeing things right? Did he look worried too? Mund was _never_ worried about me.

What the _hell_ was going on?!

I looked at Elsa, her blue eyes wide with concern. What the hell did she care anyways?

"Out of way please." I heard North say, and when I looked up, he held a steaming mug in his hand. I chuckled. Cocoa, of course.

"Thanks North."

Mund almost growled with annoyance. "What the hell happened to you mate? I find you bloodied up about to be in handcuffs!"

I thought back, and let my eyes flit over to Elsa's once more. I stared into them, trying to read her. It was with a clearing of my throat, that I turned my head back to Mund.

"I wanted to take a walk. I ran into Pitch. We got into a little fight, he stabbed me... and left. Cops found me there, so to get them away from me, I told them he had the Governors daughters." I said, finally feeling a sense of relief that I wasn't in a jail cell.

"You what?!", exclaimed North, his eyes wide with disbelief.

I looked up at him, and couldn't help but note the impressed look on his face. I wasn't exactly sure if we were telling him our 'ransom' plan, and frankly I didn't want him to know.

"You wanted the heat off of us... now it is. They chased right after him." I tentatively poked my wounded arm, letting out a small groan. How could something hurt that bad?

"Not a bad idea..." I heard North mumble, and he went back to his table to sit down and ponder the thought no doubt.

"We have let North know that Kristoff has offered us to stay with him for now." said Elsa. Her voice was quiet, her big eyes scanning my face. I wasn't about to show her the reaction that I was feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Her? Stay with Kristoff? Why did I feel jealous? Kristoff wasn't about to move in on someone he knew that I could be interested in, or date anyone for that matter. It just wasn't Kristoff.

I looked at all of them, nodding, before standing up letting out a small groan. "Ah.. I'm going to take a quick shower, okay?"

They all watched me like I was a ticking time bomb.

I felt like a ticking time bomb.

* * *

I hated taking showers. It sounds ridiculous, but our water always felt slimy, and the temperature had a tendency of changing from extremely cold, to scolding hot.

Right now though, it felt normal, and I needed some normalcy. I pulled the soiled bandage from my arm and examined my wound. With a wash cloth, I rubbed the dry blood away from the skin surrounding it, and tentatively placed it under the water.

"SHIT!", yeah... that _hurt_. With a groan I pulled it back, noting to keep it out of the water while I submerged the rest of myself in the warm stream.

"Jack? Are you okay?" I heard her come in the bathroom, heard her say those words to me.

"I'm fine." No I wasn't.

"I think we should talk." she said to me.

I titled my head back, letting the now cold water run over my face. Cold water didn't bother me. It was the extremely hot that bothered me. "Listen, I don't _want_ to talk. I've been stabbed in the arm, beaten the shit out of, and almost arrested. I want to relax."

"But Jack..."

"NO." I heard her gasp. "Please... please just go."

I didn't hear her say anything else, and felt like minutes that I stood there with the water trailing over my face and chest. I jumped back startled when I felt the curtain brush against my arm, and saw her in all of her nude glory stepping into the small shower with me.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" I mumbled at her, closing my eyes.

"Relax Jack..", I felt her drag what felt like a rag across my body, suds of soap falling down my skin. It felt heavenly to stand there and be taken care of for once, without having to do it myself, but it also felt wrong. I jerked back and she stared at me startled.

"Stop." I said to her, looking past her to the opposite wall. "I'm sorry, but i'm not going to just be your little broken boy toy that you run to because your daddy makes you upset."

She took a step back in shock, her mouth falling open. "That...is _not_ what you are Jack! I just don't think now is the appropriate time to.."

"Elsa! It's _never_ going to be the appropriate time. Assuming we get away with this, and you fulfill your day-long dream of feeding the hungry, you'll go back to your big old house, and i'll be here, still wanted, still hiding."I finally looked down at her, and saw her eyes welling up with tears. "Did you think that once this was over, we would try to what..? Date? We're from two different worlds Elsa."

I made to try and leave the shower, give her time to clean up, but her hand grasped mine and pulled me. What she did next was strange. She pulled me closer to her, making sure my arm stayed out of the water and pressed her face against my shoulder, her arms wrapping around me. It hurt. I mean, it literally hurt, my limbs protesting as I tried to put one arm around her.

"You're right..." she whispered against me, and i'm not sure, but I think I felt her crying.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

Elsa and Jack left the bathroom together, both pointedly not looking at one another. Elsa, now in a clean pair of Tooth's shorts and a t-shirt wandered to her sister, who sat in a heated discussion with Kristoff.

"You don't even know him!" said Anna, her little hands balled into fists.

Kristoff scoffed, rolling his eyes a the red headed girl. "No, Anna, _you _don't know him." He replied back, and then turned in his seat, pouting like a child.

Jack sat in his recliner, and Elsa gave him a small glance to see him staring at the blank wall opposite him. He looked in thought.

"Where's North?", he mumbled looking to Mund who pointed towards North's bedroom.

"Bloke needs to sleep mate. Let's do this."

"Payphone?"

"You know it. You stay here, i'll take care of it."

Elsa frowned at the two of them, as if they had done this before. She watched as Mund stood, and wandered out of the door, leaving a snoozing Tooth on the couch.

Jack had turned the television on, watching the never ending stream of news flying across the screen. The sound was off, and the only noise they could hear was the bickering of Kristoff and Anna.

"Listen little miss redhead. If you ever want to know how a _real_ and _good_ man can treat you, you can find me." Kristoff said, and he turned from her, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the look of shock on her little sisters face. Of course, Elsa was sure one day Anna would once again realize what a crook Hans was, but she felt she could figure that out on her own time. Elsa was not going to be the one to ruin her sisters happiness.

She sat and thought about her own happiness. She hadn't felt_ happy_ in a long, long time, or at least up until very recently. She was sure that may have had something to do with Jack. But, he was right, there was not place for the two of them to get to know each other more in this world. Perhaps if things changed one day.

She really hoped things would change.


	11. Chapter 11: Waiting

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Computer issues x.x Please review. Next chapter will be a large one, and i'm already working on it!**

* * *

We all waited for Mund to come back, waited to hear those six knocks on the door. Once we heard them, we would know that he made the phone call. It was a pretty simple call. Mund would say that we had his daughters, and all the Governor had to do was give us five hundred thousand dollars. Not a lot of money compared to what he had, but to us that would be gold. If it all went well, and the Governor did as he was told, Elsa had a set list of things she wanted us to do with it.

That was the deal.

While waiting, I had retrieved another warm pot of water and placed my feet into. My arm was aching, and I had attempted to wrap it again with the help of Anna, who was apparently very good at helping people. For an hour we sat twiddling our thumbs until Mund arrived home, but eventually we did hear that knock on the door again. This time it was Kristoff who jumped up to answer.

"Well mates, it's done. Had to speak to four different people before getting through your father." Mund said, coming inside and hanging up his tattered jacket. "And on a lighter note, Frost...your face is up on about fifty more posters that I could see around town."

I grunted, showing my acknowledgment to him. I was drained. Of course, I had been hurt before so my arm wasn't too big of a deal. But that was physical hurt, and at the moment I was also feeling it emotionally. That was probably the reason people said to never get attached to someone you had a one-night stand with, it never worked.

I closed my eyes, breathing in slowly to let my heart rate relax. North would be sleeping for hours, but when he awoke, Elsa and Anna would be off to stay with Kristoff. They would be _his _burden now and I was fine with that. Jealous, yes. But fine.

"Jack." I felt a push on my arm and opened my eyes. Had I fallen asleep? I had. "Look..." Elsa sat on the sofa cushion next to my recliner, pointing a finger towards the small television.

I had only slept for about an hour. Not long enough to clear my head, especially with the amount of people in the apartment. Either way, I had let my eyes follow her fingertips to the television where the normal running stream of news was interrupted by her father standing a podium.

He was a strong looking man, and had he been a better person, he would have probably had the people's vote. However, as it was, he was _not_a good person, and stood overlooking the ground of reporters before him like his peasants. I noted with annoyance the look of sadness on his face, as fake as it could be.

_"Only just a bit ago did I receive a call from who we believe has now taken two of my daughters." _He paused, taking a 'steadying breath'. _"My police force believes whoever may have taken them may also be working closely with Pitch Black, known criminal." _I smirked, and Mund threw a paper ball at me, a grin on his crazy face. _"My officials and I are currently figuring how to handle this, but for now... please, keep my two daughters in your thoughts." _

"Of course he has to think about it, it's not something that he would make a rash decision on." Murmured Elsa. I listened to her grumble under her breath for a minute and smirked, before remembering that I was not supposed to enjoy anything she did. Instead, I focused on the looks she was giving her sister and Kristoff, both in a quiet conversation.

"Elsa," I began, "Why don't you come with me real quick?" I lifted my feet from my warm pot of heaven, setting them down on the old towel that I kept on the floor. I stood, careful not to put weight on my arm and walked to my room. I didn't have to see if she was following me, because I already knew she would.

I entered my bedroom, and sat on the bed, the springs protesting beneath me. It was just a moment and she came into the room, her blue eyes tired.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"I'm fine Jack. How's your arm?" She replied, approaching me, her hand moving towards my wound.

"It's fine. Elsa. Really, are you _okay_?"

She stared at me, and I began to see her blue eyes welling up, threatening to spill over. She took a seat on my bed next to me and looked at her hands, a tear drop rolling down her cheek.

"No. I guess I didn't realize it would be like this when I left. I just needed to get away.. then I meet you." She looked at me from the corner of her eye, and I felt my stomach drop again.

I didn't exactly know how to comfort a woman, so I put my good arm around her, and squeezed her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Words of wisdom from someone who didn't know.

* * *

**_Elsa_**

Days had passed, and each morning and night would be a news 'update' of the current hostage situation of the Governors daughters. Elsa felt disheartened that her father had not yet agreed to pay. What type of father wouldn't pay to get his daughters back? On a lighter note, it seemed that Anna and Kristoff had been getting along quite well, and Elsa liked him _a lot_ better than Hans.

They had left that night, and had left to go stay with Kristoff. They had not heard from Jack, or the others for that entire time. This worried Elsa. At least until the third night, when they heard a soft tap at the door. Kristoff's mother, Bulda, was the first to stand while Kristoff played on the floor with a large German Shepard named Sven. Anna giggled at his side.

Elsa peered around the corner from the kitchen, her eyes catching sight of the almost white hair that she knew was on Jack Frost's head. His blue eyes looked somber, his arm now in a makeshift brace.

She stood, jumping quickly from the game of cards she played with the brothers and sisters of Kristoff. They gave a collective groan as she ran through the door stopping only when she stood a few inches from Jack.

"Jack... have you heard anything thing?" She spoke breathlessly.

_"Elsa! Come back and play!" _She ignored the childish voices coming from the kitchen.

Jack gave her a one armed squeeze kissing her lightly on the cheek as he did so. She frowned, awaiting his answer.

"No..." Jack paused as he spoke, looking from Elsa, then down to Kristoff who was in the process of trying to free himself from the dog.

"Jack what's wrong?" Said Kristoff, and after Jack's eyes flitted briefly to the ground, he sighed deeply.

"Somehow they found our hideout." He paused once more, "I was out getting food...I came back and everyone was gone. I haven't heard from anyone, but I heard from the people down the street that North was arrested."

"WHAT?!" Kristoff, and Bulda exclaimed together.

Elsa's face fell. "What? Why?"

"Harboring fugitives." Jack walked barefoot to the couch that sat in the center of Kristoff's living room, wincing as he went.

Anna stood with her sister, their fingers interlocking as they normally did in hardship. Elsa looked to the floor, guilt overtaking her face. "This is... this is my fault. I should have never left, they would have never found you. It's my fault!"

"Elsa, no it's not... it was only a matter of time before they caught one of us. The fact that we've been good this entire time is shocking in itself." Said Jack from the sofa. He watched her, his eyes probing her face.

She felt like she was suffocating.

* * *

_**Jack**_

I watched as she ran to the bathroom. This girl really did run away from her problems, didn't she? I had given her a moment, waited until her sister came back. To no avail was she able to coax her sister from the bathroom, so she rested in a spot next to Kristoff. Strange.

I walked to the bathroom, giving a small wave to the children fighting over cards in the kitchen. In time of need, Kristoff and Bulda had always given me a place to stay, had always welcomed me.

"Elsa," I knocked on the door three times. "I know your in there."

"Please, leave me alone." I heard her scared voice coming from the door.

I rested my forehead against the wood, letting out a sigh. "Elsa, bad things happen to people. It's not your fault... i'm... i'm glad you left, no matter what the consequences of that is. The past three days have sucked, not seeing you."

It remained silent from the other side of the door, and I waited for her response, but heard nothing. Finally, when I felt like she wasn't acknowledging me, the door opened and she stood with tear tracks etched into her face.

She inched close to me, and before I was able to comprehend what was happening, she was pressing her lips against mine. At this point, I wasn't about to push her away. I felt lost, my home stripped from me, my father-like figure gone. I didn't know where Tooth or Mund were, but I knew they would show up eventually. I felt like I was in bliss again.

After it seemed like minutes, she pulled away resting her forehead against mine. "It'll all be okay, right Jack?" She whispered to me, and I lifted my hand, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12: Alone Again

**A/N: I'm sorry for the amount of time it took me to update, but here it is! No, this is not the end of the story for anyone wondering. :) Please enjoy.**

* * *

Tooth and Mund were still missing in action, and the Governor still hadn't budged. This plan wasn't really well, going according to plan. I watched for three days as Elsa and Anna became more and more distraught over the fact that their father didn't seem to want to give in to us 'miscreants'. It seemed that Anna was finally seeing his true colors, and Elsa was only getting her suspicions of her father confirmed.

The only light at the end of this tunnel was that Elsa had begged us to take the money she had given me to bail out North. Because I was a wanted fugitive I couldn't exactly stroll in there, and Anna and Elsa weren't about to either - the cops would just bring them to their father. So Bulda, being the sweet woman she was, went in with the money and bailed him out.

He now sat at the table in Kristoff's kitchen, building a small model airplane with the kids.

Elsa and I sat on the floor next to each other. My arm, still in a brace, was doing better, but it did still hurt more than I would have liked to admit.

Kristoff sat with Anna, and it seemed that in just the past few days their 'friendship' had blossomed. She looked smitten with him, which apparently was something that happened to her more often than not.

"We need to figure out what the plan is here." I said, finally breaking the silence that had been torturing us for hours. The only sound in the apartment was North and the kids in the kitchen.

Elsa linked one of her fingers with mine, staring absentmindedly at the wall. I had decided that even if nothing came out of this, it was nice to have some companionship while she was around. It seemed she felt the same.

"I think..." Anna began from the couch opposite me. "I think we should go home." She finished quietly, looking at her hands.

I saw Elsa's eyes flit to her sister as she contemplated her statement.

"He's not going to pay. We can see that... and that's something that we as a family will have to deal with." Her sister finished.

The room was silent once again.

"I think she's right." I finally said after a few minutes. They turned to look at me, and I stared Elsa directly in the eyes. "I think you should both go home. You don't want to get any more involved in this life Elsa." I whispered to her, and lifted her hand to place a small kiss on it. "Try to break it from the inside... be the voice of reason for your father. But do it _in there_, not out here."

I looked at Kristoff, Anna, and finally North who had emerged from the kitchen. "I agree." He said, and though I knew he would be happy to finally have them from his life, he looked sad.

Elsa said nothing, but simply gave a small nod, and I saw a tear fall down her pale cheek.

"Tomorrow." She said. "Tomorrow we will go home."

I gave an inward sigh of relief. Would I miss her? Of course, but she would be safe. I also knew the longer I had her here, the worst it would feel when she was gone.

* * *

_**Elsa**_

The next morning was a somber one at Kristoff's home. Both Elsa and Anna were ready to find their way home, which Bulda said she would help them do. Anna wrapped Kristoff in a hug that Elsa knew meant she would miss him. Elsa on the other hand stood staring at Jack with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered, taking a step closer to place her head on his shoulder. She shuddered with a sob and felt his good arm wrap around her. Never did she think she could feel so attached to one person, one that she had barely known. Yet at the moment, she felt like her heart was going to be torn out.

"I'm going to miss you too Elsa. You'll see me again... somehow." Jack responded, turning his head to place a kiss on her.

She lifted her head and leaned into him, mashing their lips together in a kiss that they both felt they couldn't get enough of. Her hands were in his hair, and his free hand was on the back of her neck, pulling her into him more. It took a clear of Anna's throat to make them stop and when they did, they pressed their foreheads against each others.

"Jack..." Elsa began, and she closed her eyes pushing more tears onto her face. "I love you Jack."

He pulled away slightly, and her heart dropped.

She continued. "I know I shouldn't. I know I still barely know you. But I do, I love you. And I will make this better. I will fix this somehow, and I will find you again."

His eyes scanned her face, leaving her hanging in moments that felt like years. It wasn't after he took a deep breath that he nodded and whispered, "I love you too Elsa."

"Come on Elsa, let's go." Anna said, reaching for her sisters hand. Elsa took it, and with a wave around the room and a push out of the door by Bulda, they were gone.

* * *

_**Jack**_

"Jack. I know... it sucks." Said Kristoff from my side. It had been only hours since they had left that I sat on the couch, feeling like I was in mourning.

"Do you Kristoff? Do you really know?" I responded, not even bothering to look up.

I felt empty, something that I normally loved feeling... but this was a different _type_ of empty. I felt like something was missing, and I knew exactly what it was. I also knew that if I continued feeling this way, I would need to see her again.

And if I needed to see her again, that meant I was probably going to do something stupid.


End file.
